His Mission
by LilmissDramaQueen XoXo
Summary: What happens after Booth says those fateful words "Who are you?"?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Please leave a comment! This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm only 14 so go easy on me ! Once I get 15 comments Ill post the next chapter up... Hope you like it!**

**PS. I got a C in English... I'm a really bad speller..... But I've tried really hard :)**

**PPS. Sadly no matter how hard I wish...I still do not own Bones..... :(**

**xoxo Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Brennan's POV**

"_Who are you?" He said, confusion clearly displayed on his face._

I chuckled nervously.

"Come on Booth please don't, that's not funny" I said, my tone pleading, and only shaking slightly as I tried to control the tears threatening to spill out any second now, trying to convince myself that he couldn't betray me like this.

I looked up at his face, his warm eyes seemed foreign as I looked into them, as I had been doing for the past four years. He looked at me, his face that had become so familiar to me as I saw it every day, seemed as though it belonged to a stranger.

His charming smile that seemed to be forever plastered to his face was nowhere to be seen.

_My smile. _

I recalled the day Angela told me about my smile.

"_Sweetie look at the way he looks at you, those gorgeous eyes, his charming smile that he keeps just for you! How can you say no to that?" she said with a waggle of her eyebrows._

_I frowned, "Angela he uses that smile on everyone, to get what he wants!" I had said in an exasperated tone, as I explained this to her for the millionth time._

"_What ever you say sweetie, but next time you see him, look at the way he looks at you, try to see what the rest of us see." She said before turning around, and with the click of her heels she disappeared into her office._

And I had. Next time I saw him I had looked at the way he looked at me, but what I saw confused me.

I shook my head, returning to the present. I dropped his hand as if it was hot, and stepped back away from his side. I quickly wiped the back of my hand over my eyes to stop the hot tears which had begun to make their way down my cheeks.

_Focus Bones._

I internally kicked myself for referring to myself with the nickname Booth had given to me. I remember when he first gave it to me I was so stubborn, refusing to be called such a stupid name. But I had grown to love it, as I had grown to love Booth.

_You don't love Booth Temperance._

Once again I turned and looked at his face, studying it, searching for any sign of recognition. He stared back at me, his expression changing from blank to panicked.

"Who are you?" he repeated again.

I had to choke back a sob that threatened to escape my lips. Suddenly I felt numb. He is leaving me, just like they all do. A flash of anger filled my, but left as soon as it started as I looked down at his helpless expression. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes

"I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan. I work at the Jeffersonian Institution where I identify murder victim's remains and work with the FBI to solve the murders." I said calmly, my tone going into professional drive. I opened my eyes and he was looking at me, studying me.

"I'm going to go get a nurse." I said, doing everything I could to prevent myself from bursting into tears. No. I won't let him see me cry. I turned around and started towards the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Booth's POV**

My dream with the beautiful angel called Bren in it was starting to fade, and I desperately tried to hold onto it. My head felt as though it was filled with bricks. What did I do last night? How much did I drink? I slowly rolled over, but found I was unable to. That's strange.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I could vaguely make out a steady robotic rhythm. It sounded familiar. I let the strange noise wash over me as I tried to identify where I had heard it before.

_Shit._

I opened my eyes with a jolt. Why am I in a hospital? I looked around the room. It was bare except for a few chairs and the machines making the noise.

" Booth?" said a voice. I turned around and looked at her. I was shocked. Coming towards me was the angel from my dream. I tried to remember her name. Bren. What was she doing here?

" The dream," I murmured more to myself then to the angel ", it seemed so real..."

"Don't worry Booth," she said. Booth. That's me. How does the angel know my name? She carried on, but I wasn't really listening.

"Who are you?" I blurted out.

My angel chuckled, but I could tell it was strained.

"Come on Booth please don't, that's not funny." She said in a shaky voice.

I felt puzzled.

Should I know who my angel was?

Shock crossed the angels face as she looked at me, searching my face. My heart broke as I saw how hurt she looked.

Tears began to spill onto her cheeks and all I wanted to do was to lean over and wipe them away. Her hand that had been in mine, so small and delicate, whipped out of my grasp as if it had been burnt. Her hand raked over her beautiful blue eyes to try to disguise her tears.

Why was my angel so sad? What did I do? I needed to reach out to her, and comfort her, but I didn't know how. I didn't want to hurt my angel, even though I didn't know who she was. I could see how much this was hurting her, but I needed to know.

"Who are you?" I repeated, slightly panicked that I was causing my angel so much pain.

She choked back a sob, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying too at the pain I was causing my angel. A flash of an emotion flickered over her face so quickly that I didn't have time to identify it. Her beautiful face went blank, and a cold expression replaced the pained one that had been occupying it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan. I work at the Jeffersonian Institution where I identify murder victim's remains and work with the FBI to solve the murders." She said in a cold, calm tone.

When she opened her eyes she looked at my face, her eyes seemed to be pleading. Somehow it seemed I had disappointed her as she turned around.

"I'm going to go get a nurse."

I felt helpless as my angel turned around and made her way towards the door. I needed to stop her from leaving me, for with each step she took away from me, her shoulders shook from the sobs she was trying to hide. It was my fault that my angel was crying and I needed to help her.

"Bones stop!" I blurted, her name rolling of my tongue as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was my favourite word in the world. The name which I repeated day after day.

The angel stopped. My angel stopped. My Bones stopped.

_My Bones._

It all started to come back to me, images flickering through my mind. Images of me and my Bones, the stubborn forensic anthropologist that I had made it my mission to look after, after I had heard her story.

She may appear strong and solid on the outside, but I knew better.

I knew about the teenager whose parents had left her.

I knew about the teenager that still grieving the loss of her parents, had her brother leave as well.

I knew all these things and I made it my mission to make her trust again.

I made it my mission to make her love again.

I made it my mission to never hurt my Bones.

Never.

I had failed.

The sobbing figure of Bones was frozen in the doorway, her arm still outstretched to open the door.

"Temperance?" my pleading voice cracked as I said the name of my angel. The name of my Bones.

She shuddered as she heard her name and slowly turned around to face me. Her beautiful face stained by the tears pouring down her face.

The tears that I made her cry.

The tears I had made it my mission to save her from, not cause.

My heart broke again as a sob escaped her shaking mouth. She looked so young and vulnerable, the way she never let anyone see her, this is the side of her she kept hidden away from the world.

"Bones."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brennan's POV**

I couldn't hold the tears back any longer as I made my way towards the door. They slid silently down my face as I tried to comprehend what had just happened.

He promised me he would never leave me.

Now, in the body of the man I thought I loved, was a stranger.

A stranger who didn't know who I was.

A stranger who didn't love me.

How could he do this to me, leave me?

No, it wasn't his fault.

Anyway, I reminded myself, Doctor Temperance Brennan doesn't need anyone to look after her.

"Bones stop!" He shouted as I stretched my arm out towards the door to open it, to escape from this hell.

I froze.

It's funny how the Doctor Temperance Brennan who doesn't need anyone to look after her needed to hear that man say her name, whether or not it was Bones, Temperance, Joyce, she didn't care. She needed him say it. She just needed to hear it come out of his mouth.

"Temperance." He said, his tone now pleading, and cracking as he said my name. I shuddered as I let out a breath I had been unaware I was holding and slowly turned around to look at Booth.

I didn't care that I had tears running down my face, nor that I hadn't put on makeup once in the past four days as I sat by his bedside, hoping he would return to me.

He was looking back at me. The face that I said belonged to a stranger no longer looked so foreign. I let a sob escape my lips, forcing his brow to furrow further in concern

"Bones." He stated once again. He seemed to be trying to convince me that he remembered. He remembered me. I smiled a sad, watery smile and began to run towards him. He held out his arms and I dove into them, thankful for his warm embrace. I pressed my ear up next to his heart, making sure I could hear its steady beat. The steady beat keeping him alive.

I could hear a muffled sob in my hair, where his face was resting. I looked up and saw him looking back at me with his deep brown eyes that had so often reminded her of a dog she had when she was younger. A loyal dog who loved me and would never hurts me. Is that what Booth felt towards me? Love? Loyalty? I looked deeper into his eyes, searching.

"I'm so sorry." He croaked, rocking me back and forth in his embrace, like one would rock a baby to sleep. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh God Bones I'm so sorry!" he repeated over and over until I placed my finger over his lips to silence him, burying my head back into his chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's not the best... but I enjoyed writing it... any suggestions on what should happen next? **

**Please press the pretty button and review :)**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Booth's POV**

I don't know how long we stayed like this, my angel, my Bones, buried in my tight embrace, but it felt like the whole world had stopped moving, like it was just us.

I knew if I had voiced my opinion Bones would have gone onto a rant about how it was impossible for the world to "stop", and I chuckled at the thought.

I looked down at the tear stained face of my angel, who had fallen into a deep slumber. I carefully stroked a curl that had strayed from her ponytail, amazed at how soft her face was. Smiling, I closed my eyes, letting waves of tiredness wash over me, holding my Bones in my arms. Holding my Bones where she belonged. That was my last thought before I dove into a peaceful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brennan's POV**

I heard a knock on the door. I grunted out a response, and snuggled closer into Booths arms.

Wait.

Booths arms?

I jumped up quickly. Where am I? As I looked around it all came rushing back to me. I looked down at the sleeping form of Booth and smiled to myself. He remembers me.

The door to Booths room opened, and in came the figure of the nutty artist who had somehow placed herself in me heart as my best friend.

"Sweetie I brought you a change of clothes..." Angela started, but then stopped as confusion flooded her features when she saw where I was seated.

"Bren?" She said, her carefully plucked eyebrows raising almost above her hairline.

"Bones... Make her shud uff" Came the muffled voice of a waking Booth.

Angela squealed. And lunged towards Booths bed, engulfing him in a big bear hug.

"Hodgens! Sweets!" She squealed and both men came rushing towards the room, anxious to see what all the fuss was about

" Herro Ange." Said a squashed Booth.

" Wow G-man, good to see you have joined the land of the conscious!" Angela exclaimed, flashing one of her trademark mega watt-ed toothy smiles.

"Agent Booth! This is just awesome! How are you feeling Booth?" said an excited Sweets, sounding more like a 12 year old then ever before.

"I have been informed that you may receive head aches, temporary memory loss..." Sweets went on listing all the after affects of Booths operation, but I could feel him tense next to me as he mentioned memory loss.

I turned around to face him, but was met with a teary eyed apologetic smile. My hand found his and with our fingers entwined a gave him a smile, trying to convey that it wasn't his fault, but I had never been very good at non verbal communication so I'm pretty sure it turned out as a scowl. He smiled back all the same, his fingers softly tracing circles on my hands.

" Doctor Brennan?" said Sweets, a smile playing on his lips. I looked around and everyone was now staring at me and Booth, amused smiles on their faces.

"Doctor B did you hear me?" said Hodgens, his voice full of poorly hidden laughter. What was so funny? Why were they all staring at me.

"Im sorry Hodgens I missed that. What did you say?" I said, confused.

"I asked if you would be needing a lift home, as you haven't left the hospital in four days, I thought you might appreciate a night in a bed now that Booths awake." Hodgens said, smiling his smile that Angela playfully had named his meerkat smile.

Angela was standing next to Hodgens, and from where I was sitting it seemed like they were holding hands. I furrowed my brow in confusion, and Angela followed my stare. She smiled another brilliant smile and mouthed the words "Girl Talk, Later," and made a nodding motion towards my and Booths entwined hands. I rolled my eyes, not letting go of my grip on Booths hand, and looked over at Hodgens who seemed to be still waiting for a response.

"Thank you for the offer but I would like to stay and consult the neurosurgeon before I leave, and I can just take Booths car if I decide to go home for a shower later," Booth groaned "I need to look after Booth anyway" I said hurriedly.

I looked towards Angela and her brilliant smile had been replaced by a cheekier suggestive grin.

"Bones there is no way you are going to be driving my car!" Booth said.

"Remember what happened when I let you drive the sports car last month? We were nearly Killed!" Booth exclaimed, chuckling quietly to himself, totally ruining the strict demeanour he had held up until that point.

"What's so funny?" I said defensively.

"Your face Bones.. you should have seen your face!" He exclaimed, and she couldn't help but join in with the laughter.

" Wow this is an interesting development in your relationship!" Sweets exclaimed, motioning to our entwined fingers, just a bit to excitedly, "I really think we should discuss this some time...."

"NO!" Me and Booth shouted in unison, causing us to laugh harder.

I didn't know the last time I had laughed this much. Just a few hours before I had felt like I was in hell, and the man next to me was following the other people in my life that I loved and leaving. I looked over at him again, mostly to make sure he was really there, and smiled sheepishly as I saw he was mirroring my actions.

"Well ok... We better get going and leave these two love birds to it then shouldn't we?" Angela stated and pulled the two men out of the room.

"Talk to you later Sweetie!" she said with a wink and disappeared out of the room. I listened as the clicking of her heels faded, then disappeared completely.

"Booth where are the Agapornis?" I said confused, looking around the room to where the birds she was refering to were hidden.

"No Bones she doesn't mean actual love birds, she was refering to..." and he trailed off, his face turning crimson.

"I don't get it Booth." I said, confused at what Angela had said that would make him so embarrassed.

"I know you don't Bones." He said, chuckling to himself.

His arm had somehow made its way around my shoulders, but instead of shrugging it off, I once again did something that I would never normally do, I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii guys!! Thanks for all the reviews :) Hope you enjoy and keep the reviews and ideas coming!!**

**xoxo**

**PS. I still dont own Bones :(**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**Brennan's POV**

"Come on Booth hurry up!" I shouted through the hospitals bathroom door again. My wrists were becoming sore from the repetitive motion of pounding my fist on its wooden surface.

"I have to be back at the Jeffersonian in one hour to find cause of death and help Hodgens collect particulates and also approve of the facial markers on the Jane Doe so Angela can begin the facial reconstruction...Booth everyone is waiting on me! BOOOTH!" I shouted.

"I'm coming Bones just give me a second." Booth muttered.

I stepped back away from the door, sinking into the edge of the bed, resting my head in my hands. I was looking forward to returning to my work, and emerging myself in bones, logic and science again, but I wasn't looking forward to being drilled about Booth by Angela the second I stepped into my office. I groaned.

"Ok Bones how do I look?" Booth asked with his charming smile plastered on his face as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing the cap that Parker and I had picked out for him the other day to cover up the bandage that was covering the majority of his hair. The cap had the name of his favourite ice hockey team across the front.

"You look fine Booth... Now come on!" I grabbed my bag and his in one hand and grabbed his elbow and attempted to pull him towards the exit with the other.

"Whoa wait Bones! I need to get my presents!" Booth exclaimed, struggling against my grasp.

"Booth I have already packed them all in your car now hurry up!" I said and resumed pulling him out of the hospital.

"When did you have enough time to do that Bones?" He asked, clearly confused.

"When you were spending a ridiculous amount of time in the shower!" I exclaimed. I pulled out his keys and dodged his arm as he tried to grab them off of me.

"Aww come on Bones? It's my car anyway." He pleaded. I shook my head.

"Booth you just had brain surgery and I am planning on making it to work in one piece!" I said. I internally chuckled at how we had returned to our normal bickering. It felt nice to be back in this routine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Booth's POV**

The trip was mostly spent in silence. The silence was only broken by mine and Bones laughter as "Hot Blooded" began to play through the radio.

As she pulled into the Jeffersonian, I could see that she was becoming very tense, and had tightened her grasp on the steering wheel considerably. I frowned, racking my brains to try and think of why she would be so nervous.

I placed a hand on her shoulder as we got out of the car, and she jumped slightly, before giving me a sheepish smile.

"Hey Bones what's wrong?" I asked. She chuckled nervously.

"I believe that Angela wants to have a girl talk and I am worried about how much work I am going to miss while she tries to analyse our relationship." She stated. Oh that made sense. I grinned and opened the door for the lab for Bones and walked next to her towards her office, placing my hand on the small of her back.

We had only made it half way to her office before I could hear the rapid clicking of heels indicating that Angela was running to catch up with us. I chuckled, removing my hand from her back and whispered a good luck before turning around and making my way towards Cam's office.

I turned around to see Angela grabbing Bones by the arm and pulling her into her office. Bones looked up and met my gaze and scowled. I smiled back at her and continued my way to Cam's office, shaking my head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brennan's POV**

"Hey Bren!" Angela called out to me. I froze. Is it too late to make a run for it? Angela had already caught up to me and grabbed my elbow, trying to pull me back towards her office. I looked over at the retreating figure of Booth, to see him smiling at me. I scowled at him as she pulled me into her office.

Next to me Angela giggled, and had turned around and locked the office door.

"Come on sit down Sweetie! I made some coffee!" she said excitedly, pushing me down onto the couch. I sighed. If I cooperated this will hopefully go quicker.

"So Sweetie... how's Booth?" Angela asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. I rolled my eyes looking back out of her office and saw Hodgens and Mr Nigel Murray running across the platform trying, but failing, to look inconspicuous, dragging between them a life size human manikin and a canon. I closed my eyes, thankful that I wasn't going to be the one to have to clean up after their latest experiment.

I looked back at Angela and noticed she was fiddling with her fingers. As she played with her fingers I saw a flash of silver.

"Are you and Hodgens getting married again?" I inquired. Her whole face seemed to light up as I mentioned it, and a squeal emitted from her mouth. She lunged towards me and enveloped me in a bone crushing embrace.

"After what happened with Booth we realised we had no reason to be apart anymore, that life is so short, and we decided to stop wasting time." She said, tears building up in her eyes.

"So we went to the Egyptian room the other day before we went to visit you and Booth, and I must say sweetie Hodgens can do this amazing thing wi...."

"Angela." I said, interrupting her train of thought. She giggled.

"Sorry Bren. But anyway... afterwards... we got talking, and well we couldn't think of why we shouldn't start our relationship again from where it ended!" She gushed, Her smile growing with each word.

I had to smile. I was so happy for her, and even though I believed that marriage was an antiquated ritual, I believed that it would make Angela and Hodgens happy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We went on talking about the wedding for a good 20 minutes before I stood up.

"Angela I really need to get to work now." I said, turning around and making an attempt to escape her office before she realised I hadn't answered her original question about me and Booth.

I made it half way towards the door before I felt her arms snake their way around my shoulders, forcing me to turn back towards the couch. I sighed.

"Not so fast Bren." she chuckled and led me back to the chair.

"So is it official? Are you and Booth a couple?" She asked, once again looking like a child on Christmas day.

"Angela Booth is just my partner and friend, nothing more. In the hospital, what you saw.." I had to stop, because I didn't know myself what had happened, and I had no idea how I felt about Booth.

As I sat in the hospital next to Booth I had began to pour my metaphoric heat out onto the keys. I had allowed myself to indulge in a fantasy world, where Booth and I didn't need to face death every day, a world where we were happy, and a world in which we were in love, married, and expecting a child. And that is what I did while Booth was in a coma, his life in the balance. I had read out parts of my story to him, but realised pretty soon that I wouldn't be able to share my story with anyone, Not even my best friend. After I finished typing out my deepest desires and feelings I had hit the delete button, watching four years of pent up emotions disappear before my eyes.

Last night as I tried to get to sleep in the chair next to Booths bed I had realised something. I had realised that when I studied all the evidence, the smiles, the jokes, every touch, everything that happened between me and Booth, I realised that what we had couldn't just be written out as a strictly professional relationship. But I couldn't share this with Angela, not yet at least.

"We are just partners." I stated again, firmly this time.

I noted that I felt a tinge of sadness as I said that we were just partners, but pushed that emotion towards the back of my mind to be analysed later when I was alone.

Angela was notably saddened by what I said.

"Now please excuse me Angela I have to go help Hodgens collect particulates from the remains." I said, basically running towards the door before she could call me back.


End file.
